marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unibeam Focus (A!)
"Unibeam Focus" is the tenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -We’re here – Black Panther said, looking at Thor and Dr. Banner. – We will need the Hulk tho. – Banner Hulked up. -Way better – T’Challa smiled. –Ready to Assemble? – -Since when are you the second leader? – Thor asked, raising an eyebrow. -Since I rule a country – -Touché – Hulk murmured. When they got inside the Raft, they saw Tony, Cap America, Natasha, Clint, Hank and Janet captured. -This is a magical lock – Thor said. – Amora… - -Hello my love. I’ve been missing you back in Asgard. – Enchantress walked behind him. -FOR ASGARD! – Thor shouted and hit Enchantress with the Mjolnir, setting the Avengers free. Abomination, Fixer and Baron Zemo appeared behind Amora. -AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!!! – Tony shouted. -Banner – said Blonsky between his teeth. -Blonsky – While Iron Man fired his Unibeam at Fixer, Captain America and Baron Zemo were fixing some differences from the past century. -Baron, I thought you were part of Hydra – -I still am, it’s just that someone took over. Once I brainwash you all and turn you into Hydra Agents, I’ll be able to get her out of the way, send her back to Japan. – -That’s why you wanted us? To be the leader again? – Steve chuckled. -Why you laughing Captain? – -Because that’s pathetic – Rogers’ expression suddenly went back to a serious one. He charged his shield at Helmut, as Black Widow kicked him on the chin. Meanwhile, Black Panther, Iron Man and Hank Pym were fighting against Fixer. -I thought you were part of A.I.M. – Pym said. -And Hydra? – T’Challa chuckled. -Someone is struggling to pay rent so he needs to have a lot of jobs. – Stark smirked. -Or maybe he can’t choose a single team so he has to be in all three. – Hank grinned and laughed. Fixer threw proximity mines at them three. -If you move, you’re gone.- -What if I fly? – Iron Man fired his Repulsor Ray at him as Pym sent his ants to take the bomb off and put it next to Fixer. -You sure we’re the ones that will be gone? – T’Challa laughed. Meanwhile… -This is for Harlem! – Hulk punched Abomination, as Hawkeye kept firing arrows at Blonsky. -And last time! And all the times before that you’ve escaped like a chicken! – Hawkeye shot all his explosive arrows at Abomination and made them explode at the same time, sending Emil flying to the other side of the cell, where Thor and Wasp were fighting Enchantress. -Oh darling! – Wasp said, stinging Enchantress’ jaw. –You should really need to improve your fighting… And wardrobe – Enchantress tried to shoot an energy blast at them but Janet stung her in a nerve, leaving her paralyzed. -TACTICAL RETREAT! – Baron Zemo shouted, picked Amora up and ran out of the cell, together with Fixer and Abomination. When the Avengers tried to get them, it was too late already. -Well done Avengers – Nick Fury told them through the intercom. –Now get back to the Helicarrier. We got another threat in Pennsylvania. – -Pennsylvania? – Pym asked. Gallery Reunited.png|The Avengers reuinited BrokenCharm.png|Thor setting the Avengers free BigGuys.png|Hulk vs Abomination UnibeamFocus.png|Iron Man vs Fixer WWIIatTheRaft.png|Captain America vs Baron Zemo BWCAvsBZ.png|Captain America and Black Widow vs Baron Zemo BPHPIMvsF.png|Black Panther, Hank Pym and Iron Man vs Fixer HHvsA.png|Hawkeye and Hulk vs Abomination TWvsE.png|Thor and Wasp vs Enchantress Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Paul Norbert Ebersol (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Rescuing the Avengers Arc Category:Assemble! Season One